Dancing with death
by The Cap'n
Summary: (continuation of The Assassin by othrilis) Legolas is in trouble. His farther and brother will not stop the assassinations he is being used for. Can he ever break free and live a normal life? If he does will they ever stop hunting him? (AU)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me no own LOTRsulk continuation

This is a continuation of the story **The Assassin by othrilis **you don't really have to read it to understand the story but it would be good to as it provides most of the mood for this story. I am writing it with the permission of othrilis.

Dancing with death

_No more would die by his hand. And with these last thoughts, Legolas turned again and made his way up the vine that grew by his balcony and into the dim light of his room. _

The room was cold and unwelcoming. _The silence seemed to judge him for his latest murder. _Legolas sat on the edge of his grand bed and wept for the needless loss of life, for his lost childhood and innocent nature.

Thranduil sat back in his spacious throne staring thoughtfully at the large bottle of vintage wine and crystal goblet placed on the carved table in front of him. Disgust filled him at the thought of once again seeking refuge in alcohol. It had been this way since the tragic death of his wife during childbirth With a great effort he wrenched himself away from the unwelcome memory and downed the contents of the bottle in a few gulps, the goblet lay forgotten.

As he felt the wine deaden his senses and numb his pain he allowed his mind to wander to his latest assassination. A while ago he had decided that it was time for his eldest son to marry. The elleth Tonus had chosen had been a well bred girl, the daughter of one of his advisers. Unfortunately, there had been a problem. Supposedly, another elf had who also held her love. Tonus had been adamant that he be disposed of. All the victim had done was smile at her!! May be it was time to stop the killing. Bah!!! He was the King!!! He could do what he wanted!

"Besides" Thranduil mused "It is not…no…was not his place to look at her in the first place. He was foolish. He paid the price."

He grinned in satisfaction and called for another bottle.

"To a job well done!"

He once again drained the bottle quickly and sat contented to drink himself into a stupor.

Alone in the dark Legolas continued to weep and even the stars grieved with him.

so what do you think? A bit short I know but the chapters will get longer!! Thanks to my beta !!!


	2. 2

Legolas cried until he could no more. Angry at himself for being so weak he wiped away the evidence, and shakily got to his feet. His bow still rested next to him. He knew Tonus and his Ada would be angry at him if it was _not cared for properly._ They had given it him as a birthday present when he had come of age, as he had already shown himself to be a promising archer.

He smiled at the memory of himself tottering around the archery field with his toy bow clutched tightly in his hands trying to beat the guards.

His father used to laugh as he watched his son at play. He hardly ever laughed or spent time with him now.

Legolas grabbed the bow and laid it carefully into its carved box.

'He sees me as just a weapon now.'

Sometimes his Ada made him so mad!!! He kicked his bed in frustration.

"For so many years I have tried to please him. Killing one after another in his twisted games. No more!!!"

He had been shouting. But the next time he spoke it was quieter that a whisper.

"I don't want to know what will happen when I tell him."

Shuddering at the thought he climbed into bed to prepare for whatever the next day would bring him.

The first sun rays of dawn splashed on his face. Opening his eyes slowly Legolas' thoughts once again turned to his Ada. What would he say? What would he do? Legolas felt a pang of fear as he thought of the possibilities.

'Well' He thought 'Maybe he will realize what wrong he has caused.'

Feeling only slightly better he swung himself out of bed and got dressed in his tunic and trousers. He was just about to braid his hair when there was a knock at his door.

Sighing at the interruption he strolled over to the door to see Denling. One of his father's personal servants.

"King Thranduil wishes to see you now Prince Legolas."

"Aye. I'm coming."

'It's now or never.' He thought as he followed Denling.

He was shown to the throne room. A big imposing space, the slightest sound resonated around making everything almost unbearably loud. A regal throne decked with precious stones from all the eleven kingdoms made it sparkle and shimmer in the newly risen sun.

Denling bowed to the figure sat on the throne.

Thranduil dismissed him, and father and son were alone.

The King stood and addressed Legolas.

"Last night went well. The body has been disposed of and nobody is any the wiser. However we have another problem. It seems that one of my advisers is a traitor, selling secretes to another Kingdom or so I have been told. You will dispose of him to night. Same time, same place."

The young Prince trembled

"N…n…no"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You heard me…I said NO." Legolas yelled back at his farther.

Thranduil walked towards him menacingly.

"I get it; you're in league with him aren't you? You're coming across all noble now, but you forget yourself. You're a murderer Legolas. You're thinking of running away aren't you!?"

With this he grabbed Legolas by his collar and threw him into the wall. Advancing on his son, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him upright.

"Who would take you in after they find out what you have done? Eh? You see no one would. Murderer, traitor!"

Legolas sobbed trying desperately to wrench himself from the crushing grip his father now held him by.

With a swift backhand, Thranduil send his son sprawling to the floor. Throwing him a finally kick, he called for the guards to escort his son to the dungeons.

Legolas shivered in the depressing damp of his cell. His check was swollen and tender where his father hand hit him. A horrible purple bruise was beginning to show up in the blackness.

Slowly he pulled himself into a ball and whimpered at the sudden stinging sensation he felt. He was so alone.

Elvenon: Here's the update unfortunately it was a combination of illness and school that kept me from writing the next chapter. Thank you for your review it's nice to see that my story is enjoyed by someone!!!

Othrilis: Ooopsie!!!!!! I didn't notice that!!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Me no own LOTR sulk continuation

This is a continuation of the story **The Assassin by othrilis **you don't really have to read it to understand the story but it would be good to as it provides most of the mood for this story. I am writing it with the permission of othrilis.

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: I LOVE your name I kept saying it at school and my friends thought I was mad (well more mad than usual anyway ha ha ha) Well there's story more for ya.

Gemini969: Thanks I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it.

Trista: Aww thanks a billion I'm very glad you enjoyed my fic.

It had been weeks since he had seen the outside world, day merged into night and he lost all track of time. The wounds he had received were healing but not as fast as they should for Elven kind. Legolas's spirit was dying, Elves were not meant to be caged like this. He had raged mentally in this cell at his father for doing this too him. He had now given up all hope of Thranduil letting him out, so he began to form his own escape plan.

He had it all figured out. It was now or never. The guard, as per usual, had come to pick up Legolas's empty food bowl and to give him his new one; this was the only time the door was ever opened. Legolas picked up the heavy stone bowl and made as though to pass it to the guard waiting just inside the entrance. Without warning he changed the direction of his arm and bought the bowl heavily down on the guard's head.

The guard fell to the floor groaning. Legolas followed the first blow with a quick punch to the jaw. This had the effect of knocking the elf out cold. Legolas had to act quickly; he pulled the key from the guard's belt, dragged him into the corner and covering him up with a blanket. That would buy him some more time to escape.

The armoury was a little down the long corridor to the left. It was situated close to an exit for accessibility; if there was a need for guards to get to arms quick they could just grab them and run outside. If only he could get there without been seen. Cautiously he walked down the gloomy corridor. When he came to the turning he peaked his head round the corner. There was no one.

Breathing a sigh of relief he began to walk down the corridor, when suddenly he heard voices not too far away. 'What should I do?' He began to panic. There was nowhere to hide in the bare corridor and he would not be able to get back to the corner or the armoury in time. He pulled up the collar of his shirt to hide some of his face and held his head downwards hoping that they would be too engrossed in their conversation to notice him fully.

He walked purposely down the hall hoping they would leave him alone; the voices drew closer and closer. 'It all might fail here. All my efforts may have been for nothing.' He walked closer to the wall to allow the others to pass. One curious glance was all they threw at him, then Legolas was completely forgotten by the pair.

After breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he then had to decide how to distract the Elf guarding the armory. He looked down at his hand and saw that he still carried the stone bowl he had struck the other guard with. He hurled it down the corridor until it smashed with a loud crash on the wall. Pressing himself against the cold stone he waited until the guard ran out to investigate the noise, then Legolas ran in and locked the door behind him with the stolen keys.

He quickly scanned the rows of bows and swords until he came upon what he was looking for. His own bow and quiver, the ones given to him by his father. They were in bad state. The beautiful gold patterning on the black varnished wood was broken and scuffed, the bowstring snapped in two. The leather quiver was scuffed and the strap missing. His eyes welled up looking at his favorite weapons; his father must have damaged them out of spite.

He looked around the room for spare parts. His bow string he could replace and the strap but the scuffs and the damaged gold inlay would need specialist work. He would see that he got it repaired when he had the money. He was finally ready to go. The guard had been hammering on the door for five minutes, someone would be coming to see what all the noise was about soon. Legolas opened the window and with his bow and quiver and a set of twin knives he left the place he had called home for thousands of years.

A hundred years past. Legolas spent it roaming around all the forests of middle earth, desiring to be left alone by everybody. His father had made many attempts to find him but he had managed to evade them all. The last 10 years he had given up trying and Legolas had lived in peace as a wandering nomad. Visiting far off places that he had never been seen before and having many adventures. Finally, he came to rest in the forests of Rivendell. Legolas had no intention of coming into contact with any of the inhabitants. He had strived too long to loose all contact with others, but along the borders he was safe from humans and other Elves; so they represented a temporary safe haven to Legolas.

Until one day when he was awoken to the sound of children at play. Vaguely annoyed at been roused that early he looked down to see who it was. There were two Elven youths not much older than himself and a young human child. 'What an odd trio.' The thought came to Legolas, and he resigned himself to a morning of watching over their games.

Hi everyone sorry for not updateing sooner. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
